This application highlights the ability and commitment of Emory University's Department of Pediatrics Neonatal Division to continue participation in the NICHD Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network (NRN). An overview of the research environment at Emory and the robust research program of the Division are described. Our Neonatal Division is committed to the highest quality evidence-based and family-centered care for newborns and to fostering innovative research that will improve the health and well-being of children. We provide services and recruit study patients at three hospitals in metropolitan Atlanta: Grady Memorial Hospital, the largest hospital in the state of Georgia, with ~3200 deliveries per year; Emory University Hospital Midtown, a high risk maternal center with ~4200 deliveries per year; and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Egleston, a tertiary referral center with ~350 NICU admissions each year. These hospitals care for a diverse population with unparalleled pathology, providing an excellent setting to address important research questions. The Neonatal Division has collaborated effectively with other divisions and departments at Emory and at other institutions. A unique strength is our close academic link to scientists at the national Centers for Disease and Control and Prevention. Emory's participation in NRN studies is reviewed in detail and an innovative concept application is presented. In response to the RFA, our grant application reviews clinical and research facilities; obstetrical and neonatal cooperation; medical staff and support services; the varied population available for clinical research; maternal fetal medicine; perinatal data collection; the high risk infant follow up program; our superb research nurses; neonatologist research and staffing; and special research strengths of Emory and Atlanta. Dr. Barbara Stoll has been the PI at Emory for 19 years. She is a recognized clinician-investigator who has led the Network's infection studies and very low birth weight patient registry for many years. She has demonstrated leadership within the NRN and the important ability to work collaboratively with other investigators, clinical centers, and scientific groups. Dr. David Carlton, Co-PI, is our Neonatal Division Director and has made NRN studies the highest priority for our Neonatal Division. Dr. Ira Adams-Chapman, NRN follow-up PI, is an established f/u investigator who has made important contributions to The NRN. Dr. Stoll and our entire Neonatal Division are enthusiastic in their commitment to the NRN.